


If I Die Young

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Near Death, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big day has finally come and Oliver is feeling more worried and paranoid than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an exceptionally angsty mood so I apologize.

The wedding was less than a day away. It had taken so long to reach this point. It was a year after they started dating, and many failed attempts, before Oliver was finally able to pop the question. Two more years of waiting to actually begin the planning of the wedding; their lives had been busy. Felicity was the CEO of Palmer Technologies; and Oliver was the mayor and Green arrow. Between day work, night work, and everything in between they just hadn’t had the time for anything else. Now the planning was complete and the bride and groom had started to become anxious.

“You’re not going to get cold feet are you?” Felicity asked as she looked up into her fiancé’s eyes. 

“No, you know I’m going to be there.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. 

“Me too.” She practically beamed. She adored those little forehead kisses. 

“Good.” He pulled back only to lean down further and kiss her lips. 

Laurel shook her head at the two, “Alright alright, you have plenty of time for this later,” She said. “You bride-to-be need to leave.” 

Felicity was to spend the night at Laurel’s place. It was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and neither of them were going to take any chances. 

“Okay.” She gave a small pout and gripped onto her suitcase firmly. “See you tomorrow.” She stole one last kiss from Oliver before turning to leave with Laurel. She hoped that everything would go smoothly. She didn’t see how it couldn’t. The rehearsal had gone well and everyone seemed prepared. It was going to be a small wedding. They didn’t want any fuss or a lot of attention from anyone. It was Laurel, Thea, Diggle, Lyla, baby Sara, their friends from star labs, and Donna Smoak; and the wedding would take place in a small park under a gazebo. They had decided not to have a traditional Jewish wedding, but Felicity hadn’t even pushed very hard for that. She didn’t mind a simple and religiously unaffiliated wedding for the two of them. 

Oliver watched his fiancée leave their apartment. He was nervous beyond words, but almost as excited. He felt as if he had waited eons for this. It was strange to think about really. Less than ten years ago he was fighting for his life on an island and before that he was afraid of being fully committed to his girlfriend of several years. He had grown a lot as a person and it felt great. A lot of people credited Felicity for his great change, but the truth was he had to do most of it on his own. Felicity did inspire him to be a better person; he wasn’t going to deny that. 

A knock came at the door and uncharacteristically startled Oliver. He was so lost in his own thoughts he had not expected to be thrown from them by a visitor. He made his way to the door and opened it warily. A smile pulled at his lips as soon as he saw who was there. “John,” He said as he stepped out of his way. “What are you doing here?” “You didn’t think I was going to leave you here alone all night did you?” Diggle shook his head and laughed. 

The two had managed to patch things up awhile back and now they were as close as ever. Oliver hated the time that had gone by without having his brother in his life. John Diggle, and his family, meant the world to him. Ever since he had regained John’s friendship he had done everything he could to keep him in his life. 

“Are you sure Lyla doesn’t mind?” He asked. 

“She’s the one that suggested I check on you.” Diggle walked into the apartment and made a beeline for the fridge. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Let me guess, she thought I was going to bolt?” 

“I never said that.” He grabbed two beers and brought them back to the living room. “C’mon, Felicity has Laurel and you need someone too.” 

“I guess.” Oliver took a beer from his friend. 

It was Diggle’s turn to roll his eyes, but he left it at that. 

 

* * *

The morning seemed like a blur. Everyone rushed to get ready even though they had hours to prepare for the wedding. Maybe they weren’t in a rush and maybe Oliver just felt as if everything and everyone were moving at top speed. He took a deep breath as he reached up to adjust his bowtie. They were so close to the actual ceremony and he felt like he was going to pass out.

“Breathe, Oliver.” Diggle said. 

“I am.” He muttered. 

Again, John rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be fine.” 

“I know.” Oliver took in a deep breath. “You ready?” 

Diggle nodded, “This might be the first time I’m officiating a wedding, but I’m not nearly as nervous as you.” He chuckled. 

After the way John and Lyla’s wedding had gone, Oliver thought it was a good idea to have a friend officiate his own wedding. He most certainly wasn’t going to ask Palmer, so he asked his brother to become an ordained minister. It had actually only taken a few minutes to do so online. 

They piled into Diggle’s car and off they went to the park. Traffic was mild for late morning in Starling. Actually, everything the past day had been quiet and easy. Oliver didn’t want to be paranoid, but it was hard not to worry. His life hadn’t been easy since the boat went down; even the past couple years hard been difficult at times. He and Felicity had their ups and downs trying to juggle their lives, but it always worked out. Yesterday and today, though, it was practically peaceful in Starling. No robberies, not threats, or anything sinister. It made him more nervous. He wanted to hope and believe that he was in fact merely paranoid. 

He forced his thoughts away as they pulled up to the park. Everything was already in the process of set up. He could tell that the day was going to be magical. Oliver got out of the car and walked towards everyone else. Barry zipped around helping Caitlin and Cisco with the chairs and decorations. Lyla was with Iris who held Sara’s hand. He didn’t see Laurel, Thea, or Felicity so he assumed they were off somewhere still getting prepped. 

“Ollie!” A sudden high pitched shout caught his attention. He whipped around and was ambushed by Donna Smoak. “You look so handsome.” She grabbed onto his cheeks. The older woman was in her usual tight low cut dress and tall heels. She had been enamored with him since the day they met, but even more so when he and Felicity had officially began dating. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Smoak.” He mumbled.

She pinched his cheeks, “How many times have I told you, it’s Donna.” She patted his face and finally pulled her hands away. 

“Sorry…. Donna.” He mustered up a bright smile. He did like his soon to be mother-in-law, but the differences between her and Felicity always threw him off. 

Diggle chuckled behind him, but decided to save Oliver from Donna. “I have to take the groom to get into position.” He said as he gave her an apologetic smile. 

“That’s alright, I should go check on Felicity.” Donna turned and started off in the opposite direction. She was so giddy, but it was endearing. 

“Thank you.” Oliver said. He turned to John and they both moved to get into positon. He patted his breast pocket and let out soft sigh of relief; the ring was there and safe. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had forgotten the most important part. 

It wasn’t long before everyone took their seats. Laurel and Thea appeared and made their way to the front row. Cisco leaned over and hit play on an IPod that sat in a speaker dock. The sound of the wedding march filled their ears and everyone turned towards the back. Oliver’s eyes fell on Felicity as she walked down the makeshift aisle. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he knew his jaw was practically on the ground. He couldn’t help himself. Felicity looked like a goddess. Her short hair in loose curls just above her shoulders. She wore a short dress because they didn’t want something long or princess like; mostly no one wanted a long dress to trail through the grass and get dirty. The dress was just below her knee; the bottom half of the dress was lace with small jewels that lead up to the top. It was sleeveless with a silky bodice as the top. It fit her body perfectly and showed off two of Oliver’s favorite assets; legs and breasts. Felicity denied him a tight dress that would have shown off her ass as well because she didn’t want to look like her mother. 

Oliver swore he had stopped breathing while he watched her get closer. The smile on her face made his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t believe he was finally going to marry the love of his life. He spent so much time waiting for this moment. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with Mrs. Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen. 

“Hi.” She whispered when she finally stood in front of him. 

He took in a deep breath and returned her smile, “Hi.” 

Cisco turned off the music and Diggle cleared his throat. “We are gathered here today to finally see these two get hitched.” John spoke and every laughed. He paused for a moment before speaking again, “I don’t think anyone wants to drag this out so why don’t we start with the vows.” 

Oliver swallowed hard. He was never the best with words, but he was going to try. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked into Felicity’s eyes and gave a soft smile.

“It’s okay.” She held onto his hands and moved her thumbs across his knuckles. 

He nodded and felt the nerves fading as he looked at her. She just had that kind of effect on him. “I know it has taken us awhile to get here, but I’ve enjoyed being on this journey with you.” He started out slowly. He didn’t want to sound cheesy, but god he loved Felicity so much. 

“I’m looking forward to whatever is ahead of us. I plan on spending the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me.” There was a loud sniffle from their group of friends, but he didn’t take his eyes off Felicity’s for even a moment. “I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak. You inspire me to be a better person. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He could feel the burn of tears forming in his eyes. That was something new to him; tears of happiness. He wanted more than anything to lean in and kiss her that very moment, but it wasn’t time for that yet. 

“Oliver.” Felicity breathed out his name and smiled. She was already tearing up which didn’t help Oliver’s situation at all. “I’m glad that you wandered into my office that day so many years ago with your bullet filled laptop.” 

“My coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood.” He laughed and sniffled. 

Felicity laughed as well, but reached up to give him the gentlest shove. “You and your terrible excuses.” She wiped a tear away. “I’m so happy to have met you. You’ve changed my life in ways that I didn’t think was possible. I thought I was going to spend my life as a boring IT girl, but you introduced me to so much more.” She took a deep breath. “I love you more than words can express and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

At this point everyone was sniffling; including Diggle. He took his own deep breath, “The rings.” 

Laurel got up quickly and handed the ring to Felicity, “Thank you.” She smiled as she took it. 

“Repeat after me.” John said with a quick turn to Oliver. “With this ring I thee wed and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.” Oliver said the words and slid the ring on Felicity’s finger. She did the same and they both turned to look at Diggle. “Do you, Oliver, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.” He turned his gaze back to Felicity.

“Do you, Felicity, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” She met Oliver’s gaze.

“You may now kiss…” He didn’t get to finish the sentence before Oliver and Felicity’s lips met for a passionate kiss. Their friends applauded and cheered for them. Oliver was sure that he had never been happier in his entire life. 

* * *

   
They held the reception in the park. It was a gorgeous day in Starling City and they had this huge space to themselves. This was just one part of the large part, the more populated area was a few yards away, and it was full of toys and children. Their friends had set up tables and chairs. There was food, drink, and music playing. Everything was going so well.

Oliver had said many times that he did not dance, but he was going to make an exception for his wife. He loved the way that sounded; his wife Felicity. He held out his hands for her and smiled when she gave him a curious expression. “I know what I said, but today is our day and I owe you a dance.” 

Felicity took his hands and walked with him to the makeshift dance floor. “You’re amazing.” She said and slowly moved her hands to rest on his shoulders. Oliver let his own hands fall to her hips, “So I’ve heard.” 

They danced for several minutes, though, it was mostly swaying. After the second song Felicity leaned up and kissed him gently. “I love you.” She mumbled. 

“I love you too.” He smiled against her lips. 

Felicity took a step back and looked down at her heels, “I’m going to take these up to the car.” She said as she slipped out of them. She let out a soft content sigh when her feet pressed into the cool grass. “Get me something to drink?” She asked. 

He nodded, “Of course.” 

Oliver watched her walk away for a moment before he turned towards the refreshments. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Caitlin and Cisco were dancing; Laurel, Thea, and Donna were eating cake; and Lyla, Diggle, Iris, and Barry were all together. Sara seemed taken with Iris and she was giving her boyfriend a, “When are we going to have one?” expression. He smiled glad that his friend were enjoying themselves too. 

He looked up to where Felicity was, she neared the car parked on the street, and started for the back to put her shoes away. Another car started down the street towards them, but it began to slow down. Oliver narrowed his eyes a fraction of an inch, but when he realized what was about to happen it was too late. “Get down!” He shouted. 

A silenced gun poked through a crack in an open window and began firing into the crowd and at Felicity who was the closest target. Everything was happening to fast it was hard to register. Barry got Iris, Sara, Caitlin, and Cisco under a table while Diggle and Lyla went into soldier mode. Laurel and Thea helped Donna get out of the line of fire while Oliver charged towards Felicity. 

The car sped up squealing against the pavement before disappearing down the road. Barry reached Felicity before Oliver did after having checked to make sure everyone else was okay. As Oliver neared he could see the blood through the white dress. She’d been hit several times in her lower abdomen and yet she still stood. 

“Oliver.” She choked out and pressed her hand into her own stomach. She turned slowly towards him and reached for him. 

“Barry, go get a license plate number.” He yelled as he brought Felicity into his arms. He moved down onto his knees and held her close. “It’s okay.” He whispered and reached up to wipe some blood from the corner of her lips. 

“No plates and they already abandoned the car.” Barry said.

After that everything else around him turned into a blur. He didn’t hear anyone. He didn’t see anyone, but Felicity. Lyla had checked on the other groups at the park; a few others had been hit, but not fatally. Diggle said an ambulance was coming, but he still didn’t listen. 

“Stay with me.” Oliver choked out. 

“I’m sorry.” Felicity gripped onto him weakly with a bloody hand. 

“No, shhh it’s not your fault.” He whispered. 

Oliver did his best to keep pressure on the wounds while they waited for an ambulance. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. This was supposed to be the best day of their lives and yet he was holding his wife as she bled to death in his arms. Why did this happen? Who did this? 

The ambulance came and they tugged Felicity from Oliver’s grasp. He wanted to go into the vehicle with them, but they needed all the room they had to work on Felicity. Caitlin and Cisco volunteered to stay back and get everything cleaned up. Diggle told Lyla to take Sara home and everyone else was going to pile into their cars and head to the hospital. 

A few hours passed and if you asked Oliver what had happened between leaving the park and entering Felicity’s room at the hospital he wouldn’t have been able to tell you. Diggle, Iris, Laurel, and Thea stayed near the back of the room. Barry with his sad puppy eyes was at the foot of the bed while Donna, who hadn’t stopped sobbing the entire time, was at one side of the bed. Oliver was at the other. He didn’t know what to do. His wife lie in this bed, tubes, and wires everywhere. There was no good news from the doctor, she was comatose, and everything seemed hopeless. 

He held her limp hand in his own. He was still trying to process what had happened. Who would want to do this? Felicity was a beacon of light. A bright warm spot in his life; everyone in this room would say the same thing about her. It wasn’t a lie that Felicity had her own dark side and a morally grey outlook on life, but to him she would always be the person that helped him bring his own light to the surface. She was a shining star on the darkest of nights and he couldn’t let someone snuff her out. 

He couldn’t even think of who would want to do this. The bratva? He was on their good side he was sure. The league? Though, they didn’t usually use guns. Was it something to do with politics? He couldn’t think of anyone off the top of his head that had any political reason to hate him. He was only the mayor anyway. Slade? The last Oliver knew he was still in a cell on Lian Yu. He just didn’t know who could have done this. He didn’t know if Felicity was the original target anyway. There were other people at the park that had been injured as well. Could all of this have been a random act of violence? 

Everyone was quiet. The only sound was Donna sniffling and the subtle beep of Felicity’s heart monitor. No one moved from where they were. None of them seemed to want to leave, but as the hours passed and the sun went down they had to part ways. Diggle needed to check on his family; Iris and Barry needed sleep and to make sure that Cisco and Caitlin got to the hotel okay; and Laurel had plans to find any information she could about what happened. Donna fell asleep in her chair gripping onto Felicity’s hand. Thea pulled a chair up next to Oliver, but didn’t say anything. 

He glanced towards his little sister for a moment. He wondered what she would say about his current thought. There was a way to heal Felicity. He could take her to Nanda Parbat and hope to god that Nyssa would allow him access to the waters there. She was the leader of the league now. She had killed Malcolm not long after he took control. Oliver hadn’t been surprised. He doubted that anyone would think it was a good idea. Thea especially would probably be against it. She still struggled daily to keep a grasp on her humanity. She seemed normal and happy, but she had to work hard to keep a death grip on everything that made her Thea. She struggled the most when she was on the field, but she didn’t complain. No one would want that kind of life for Felicity. 

Oliver didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to think. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being. She was his everything and now her life was slipping away right before his eyes. “Don’t leave me.” He whispered as he brought up her and to give a gentle kiss. “I need you.” For the first time since they had gotten there he started to cry. His tears flowed freely down his face and he choked on sobs. Thea’s hand moved up and down his back while he cried. 

Oliver may not know what was going to happen next, but he did know one thing. Whoever did this to his Felicity was going to pay. He didn’t care if that meant letting himself go to the darkness again. If he had to be swallowed whole and revert back to what he was before then he would do it. He wanted revenge. He needed it. He needed Felicity to wake more than anything. He wasn’t prepared to lose her forever. If he lost her, he was going to lose himself, and take it out on those who had done this.


End file.
